


Bee sting

by Eternalkryptonite96



Series: The Aftercare Series [9]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, bee sting, caring Robert, hurt aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Aaron gets stung by a bee.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Aftercare Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Bee sting

  
Robert and Aaron were sat outside in the garden having a picnic. the both of

them had the day off and they decided to something to do together and Robert 

suggested that they sit out in the garden and have a picnic. it just the two of them and there was no one to bother them, which was nice.

the sun was shining slightly, so it wasn’t too cold but it wasn’t that warm either. it kind of in between, it was a little windy too and the leaves on the trees were blowing slightly. 

Robert had made the food which was. some cheese sandwiches, some sausages rolls, 

some crisps, some fruits like strawberries and some grapes and also some cake.

And to drink they had beer. 

\---------------------------- 

"I told that this would be fun didn't i?" Robert said.

Aaron nodded and then he smiled, 

"Yeah, this is really nice" Aaron said. 

"That's not what you were saying earlier though was it?" Robert said, 

"Yeah, i know i said that but i kind of changed my mind" Aaron said. 

"How come?" Robert said, 

"I don't know" Aaron said "just sitting out here with the sun shining and the birds tweeting, it's really nice" 

“Yeah, I agree” Robert said “it is lovely isn’t it” 

Once they had finished their food. they just sat around on the ground. drank beer and just

talked about different things, like different t.v. shows, movies and what they were currently watching on t.v. 

and they also talked about travel and what country they would go to if they could go to any. their specific interests 

at what they enjoy doing in their spare time and also various other topics of interest is well. 

All of a sudden Aaron felt a stinging sensation in his lower left arm and he winced slightly. 

"Ah" he said his voice kind of pained. 

Robert turned to face Aaron, he furrowed his eyebrows and his smile also faltered,

"Are you okay?" he said his voice laced with worry. 

Aaron shook his head, 

“No not really” he said.

”What’s wrong?” Robert said,

“I’ve got this stinging sensation in my lower arm” Aaron said,

  
”Anything else?” Robert said.

  
“it’s also kind of itchy too” Aaron said, 

  
“that’s not good” Robert said “how long has it been like that for?”

“Not long” Aaron responded "I've just been sat here and then just now my arm gotten really swollen" 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up. 

"Can i have a look?" he asked. 

Aaron nodded, he took his arm and he showed it to Robert. 

Robert’s eyes went and his mouth was slightly agape, 

"This is really swollen and reddened" Robert said "and it feels really warm is well" there was slight pause and then he spoke again "it looks like you have been stung by a bee" he said "does it hurt at all?" 

"Yeah, it hurts quite a lot" Aaron said. 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up. 

"Right C'mon lets go and get that cleaned up" he said 

And with that, Robert stood up from where he was sat, he pulled Aaron up into a sitting position and then he guided Aaron into the house. 

Once they were in the house, they both walked over to the sofa and then they sat

down next to each other, 

Robert took his wallet out of his pocket and then he took out one of the credit card.

Robert took the credit card, he scrapped it across the infected area on Aaron’s arm and then the stinger came out. 

"C'mon lets go and wash that" Robert said, 

They both stood up from the sofa and Robert guided Robert over to the sink. 

Robert turned the tap on and he put Aaron’s s arm under the running water, Aaron wincing slightly as he did so. 

  
Robert got a washcloth from by the sink, he run it under the

water, he put a little bit of soap on it and then he cleaned the infected area on Aaron’s arm. 

After a few minutes doing this. Robert turned the tap off, he put the cloth on the side and then they both walked away from the sink. 

"Right I'm going to get the first aid kit" Robert said,

And with that. Robert walked off and he went to get the first aid kit,

A couple of minutes later. Robert came back with the first aid kit in hand, he walked over to the kitchen and he put the first aid kit down on the table. 

He rummaged through the bag and he got out a tube of anti-itch cream, 

He undid the lid. he squirted some onto his hand and then he rubbed it onto

his husband arm, 

After about a minute he had finished. 

He put the lid back on and then he put it back in the bag,

Robert rummaged through the bag again and he got out a bandage. he unravelled 

tha bandage and then he wrapped it around the infected area of Robert's arm, 

Once he had done that. He took what was left of bandage and he cut it off 

with a pair of scissors. 

Afterwards he put the roll of bandage and the scissors back in the bag, 

"There you go" Robert said "How's that?" 

"Yeah, it's feeling better already" Aaron said. 

Robert smiled,

"Good" he said. 

Robert moved from where he was and he put the first aid kit back from where he got it from, 

While Aaron walked over to the living room and he sat down on the sofa. 

Once he had done that, Robert walked over to the living room, 

Robert took a couple of pillows off of the sofa and he stack them up on top of each other next to Robert. 

"put your arm up on here" Robert said "you need to keep your arm elevated because this will help with swelling" 

Aaron took his arm and he put up on the mountain of pillows. 

Robert started to walk off and he went to kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" Aaron said,

"I'm just going to get you an ice pack" Robert said.

And with that. Robert walked off to the freezer, he got out an ice pack and then 

he walked back over to where Aaron was.

"Here put this on it" Robert said as he handed Aaron the ice pack " it will help with pain" 

Robert took the ice pack off of Aaron and he put it on his lower arm, 

"Do you need anything?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah, do you think you could put the t.v. on?" Robert asked, 

Aaron nodded.

"Yeah of course" he said, 

Aaron picked the t.v. remote up off of the coffee table. he turned the

T.V. on and he flicked through the t.v guide,

"What would you like to watch?" Aaron said. 

"What's on?" Robert said, 

“21 jump street, top gear, the hangover and two and a half men, maze runner and   
  


“The hangover” Aaron said. 

  
Robert scrolled down the t.v. guide and he put on the hangover. 

  
Ten minutes into what they were watching Robert broke the silence that lingered between them both and then he spoke up.

"How does your arm feel?" he said suddenly, 

  
"Yeah, it feels better" Aaron said. 

Robert smiled,

"That's good" he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is not very good. I hadn’t written for a while, so I’m a little bit rusty. 
> 
> P.S. if you have any ideas for fics that you would like me to write. please don’t hesitate to ask ok,
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Jenny😊


End file.
